


Over the Comms

by spacebuck



Series: Marvel Scraps [8]
Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Time For Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint doesn't have the best timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Comms

The mission was turning to shit. Steve was surrounded, Hydra agents leaking out of the walls. Cut off one head ... Damn that saying had some truth to it. He glanced over his shoulder, spotting Bucky cleaving through the masses like a hot knife through butter, face hard and expressionless. There was noise over the comm at his ear. Sounded like they weren't the only ones that had been jumped. He heard a grunt from Clint, who was at the back of the compound, a yell from Nat, somewhere inside. Laughter from Thor as he crashed through enemies on the rooftops, Sam's quiet muttering as he followed the thunder God with his wings. Bruce's quiet voice came across, advising the team on enemy positions from back at the lab, and Tony cut in every so often, still sounding annoyed that he had been left behind.

Clint's voice came across the comm, quiet and clear. _"Nat, if we get out of this alive, make an honest man outta me?"_ There was absolute silence.

_"Don't know if that's possible, but I'm happy to try."_

Sam crowed with absolute glee, and there was a jumble of voices coming across.

 _"Damnit! I had my bet on secret married!"_ From Tony.

Quiet congratulations from Bruce, an offer from Thor to supply _"-the finest Asgardian mead!"_

Steve grinned, fighting with renewed vigor as he heard Bucky's voice. _"If I'm not best man Clint i swear to god I'm gonna stab you."_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr.](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
